Milagros
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John no sabe qué hacer con su nuevo problema Sherlockeano. Solo que este no se refiera a un caso, no es simplemente y enigma a resolver… son sus vidas y su futuro como pareja. (Xover con el mundo de Harry Potter)


Milagros.

**Resumen: **John no sabe qué hacer con su nuevo problema Sherlockeano. Solo que este no se refiera a un caso, no es simplemente y enigma a resolver… son sus vidas y su futuro como pareja.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC (Crossover HP).

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Drama.

**Advertencia: **MPreg-Lemon.

**Capítulos: **3/¿? (Hasta ahora)

**Palabras: **4613.

**Notas: **Cuando me embebí de este fandom, comencé a notar las varias imágenes que hacían Xover entre el mundo de Harry Potter y el de Sherlock, y me encanto… así que se me ocurrió esto, aun no estoy muy segura de muchas cosas, pero espero no arruinar lo que ya tengo en mente.

**Fecha: **10/04/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle. Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Milagros.**

**Capítulo 01.**

Cuando John Watson recibió el aviso de que su esposo había entrado en el Hospital de San Mungo, jamás pensó que esa vez no era simplemente una visita a las que ya estaba acostumbrado el Sanador; su compañera y amiga, Sarah Sawyer, casi se lo había llevado por delante cuando, apurada como estaba no lo vio parado en medio del pasillo.

—¿Sucede algo? —El rubio preguntó, viendo que el semblante de la mujer era aun más pálido que lo habitual.

—Es Sherlock… —Fue todo lo que pudo gemir de manera acelerada, mientras que trataba de normalizar su respiración.

John no esperó por otra palabra más, salió corriendo, esperando no encontrarlo en la sala de emergencias; lamentablemente cuando vio a Lestrade allí, rodeado de otros Aurores, supo que algo no estaba nada bien.

—Lo siento John, salió corriendo antes de que podamos evitarlo… —Lestrade se apresuró a decir. Aunque no tenia que rendirle cuentas a él, después de todo era el jefe de Aurores, pero sabía que si lo hacía era por la amistad que habían sabido solventar ellos dos, y necesitó intentar explicarle lo que había sucedido… Claro que el rubio no se detuvo a oírlo en primer grado.

Que cuidara de Sherlock, siendo este como era con todos, menos con John, era algo que lo hacía por él… y quizás por el hermano mayor del detective.

—Necesito entrar… trabajo aquí, ¿sábes? —Riñó con uno de los enfermeros que le impidieron el paso. —¡Es mi esposo el que está ahí adentro!. —Gritó completamente fuera de sí, si no fuera que Lestrade se había adelantado a su mano, en esos momentos aquel muchacho hubiera caído en el suelo, hechizado.

—Cálmate, John: así no puedes hacer nada por Sherlock. —El Auror intentó serenarlo al menos un poco, guardando la varita de John junto con la suya propia.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué le paso a Sherlock? —Los ojos del rubio ya habían comenzado a ponerse rojizos, debido a las lágrimas que la incertidumbre le causaba. No estaba a gusto en situaciones como esta; ya no al menos…

Habían sido sumamente divertidas sus aventuras mientras ambos fueron adolescentes. No importaban los pocos años que John le llevaba a Sherlock, siempre habían estado juntos desde que el menor había entrado al primer año de Hogwarts, aunque ni siquiera estaba en la misma casa. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ahora estaban grandes, y John había estado a punto de perder a Sherlock más de una vez… Ya no quería atravesar una situación así nunca más.

—Encontró al asesino, aun estaba muy cerca cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen… y Sherlock lo supo, salió antes de decirnos algo… y se desató la batalla. Un hechizo lo alcanzó, John. —Lestrade bajó la mirada en esos momentos. No estaba seguro de que clase era, pero él mismo había visto caer el cuerpo del detective de manera pesada, sin vida, y temió lo peor.

—¡¿Al menos lo agarraron?! ¿Tienes al mal nacido, Gregory? —John explotó, importándole nada que las enfermeras salieran y lo vieran de manera reprobatoria.

—Lo tenemos, John. Sherlock lo hirió antes… —El Auror se detuvo antes de acabar la frase. —También está aquí.

Eso era bueno, pensó John. Muy bueno en realidad. Sólo cuando supiera que su esposo estaría bien, le haría una visita profesional al mago, personal y desinteresada.

Su pecho estaba visiblemente agitado, y su mano izquierda no dejaba de estrujar la parte baja de su túnica. Generalmente era a él a quien le tocaba ver y tranquilizar a familiares preocupados, a padres y a hijos llorosos… La mayor parte de la veces, John había estado con Sherlock cuando se producían las 'aventuras' más grandes, y los dos salían heridos por igual… o él más que su esposo, ya que era por demás impulsivo, y necesitaba estar siempre entre Sherlock y el peligro. Esa era su manera de cuidarlo.

—Estaba enfermo, ni siquiera debió salir de la casa… —Murmuró John para sí. Sherlock llevaba días casi sin magia, débil y sin la posibilidad de concentrarse como usualmente lo hacía. ¿Cómo no llegar a ese estado, si descuidaba su cuerpo de manera manifiesta cada vez que algo 'interesante' se atravesaba en su camino?

En esos momentos la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando salir al Sanador encargado de las guardias. Era un muchacho joven, seguramente recién graduado, porque John no recordaba haberlo visto.

—¿Sherlock Holmes-Watson? —Preguntó a los presentes, John se acercó al muchacho al igual que Lestrade, pero la mayor parte de los Aurores que habían acompañado a su jefe se disponían a prestar verdadera atención a sus palabras. —No se preocupe, señor. ¿Es su esposo verdad? —Se aseguró el Sanador antes de continuar hablando.

—Sí, lo soy… John Watson-Holmes. —Asintió John, tragando saliva cuando el joven le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo, pero tirando de Lestrade con él… y deseando que en verdad no fuera para preocuparle.

El Sanador, vio la acción, pero no dijo nada… Después de todo, si él lo traía por propia voluntad, debía ser de confianza.

—Su esposo, señor Watson… afortunadamente no fue alcanzado por ningún hechizo. —John suspiró tan sonoramente y sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba al oír tales palabras, que si no fuera porque aun sostenía la manga de la túnica de Greg, seguiría escuchando al joven al ras del suelo. —Tardamos un poco en estabilizar su magia, algo difícil en su caso… su desmayo se debió a que el hechizo que él efectuó lo dejo literalmente sin ella.

—¿Completamente?

—Me temo que si... ¿Su esposo ha estado débil?

—Sí, pero eso no es novedad, su magia se agota cada cierto tiempo, le pasa desde muy joven… —John explicó, recopilando detalles relevantes del joven Sanador, como si fuera el mismo Sherlock. Movió su cabeza para alejar esas deducciones, y prestó atención a lo que era verdaderamente relevante para él en esos momentos: la salud de su esposo.

—Bien sí, eso nos ha dicho él… Pero creo que esta vez también se debe a un cansancio físico, al mismo tiempo del drenaje de su magia. —El muchacho tragó saliva, y movió unos papeles como si estuviera buscando el diagnostico acertado entre ellos. Suspiró ante los ojos celestes, y casi de reojo se fijó en la presencia de Lestrade, casi pegado al rubio. —Su esposo tiene dos meses de embarazo, señor Watson. —Acabó por comentar llanamente, bajando la ficha del paciente hacia su costado, y dudando si debió agregar el 'Felicidades' a su comunicado.

John quedó literalmente en blanco, ahora sus piernas había comenzado a temblar, verdaderamente estaban temblando. Se sintió más desesperado que antes, más aterrado que cuando se imaginó a Sherlock herido en la camilla, con su cuerpo lacerado por alguna maldición desconocida.

Sherlock, su Sherlock… ¿había ido a la escena de un crimen estando embarazado?

—Lo voy a matar… voy a asegurarme que esté bien, para luego matarlo. ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? —Su voz sonaba sumamente alterada, las lágrimas que anteriormente había podido retener, ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas, aterrado de la idea que había surcado su mente… pudo haber perdido a Sherlock, y a su bebé, a ambos, y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

—John cálmate, por favor… o tendré que aplicar la fuerza. —Lestrade forcejeó un poco con él, y casi inmediatamente les hizo una seña a sus hombres, quienes se había acercado a razón de los gritos. Sabía que podía dialogar con el Sanador… hasta cierto punto. —Por favor, John… piensa que esto sólo le hará peor a Sherlock.

—Por favor, señor Watson… Escuche a su amigo. Su esposo no lo sabia... —El joven graduado le informó, sobrepasando la voz de ambos hombres, logrando que le volvieran a prestar atención. —Jamás se dio cuenta, y como tiene indicios de que su magia oscila desde hace años ya, pues bueno… creo que usted tampoco se dio cuenta del detalle.

Eso era verdad, una cruel y dura verdad… él siendo experto Sanador, e incluso teniendo un formación previa de Auror para ayudar en los tiempos más negros de la batalla contra Voldemort, no lo había notado. 'John tú ves pero no observas' fue la frase que aguijoneó el costado de su sien derecha… La voz del detective, su esposo, sonaba tan recriminativa, como normalmente grave y sensual.

—John… Sherlock sabía que podía quedar encinta… ¿no es verdad? —La pregunta de Lestrade no estaba del todo fuera de lugar, no conociendo como era el detective.

—No sabría decirte, Greg… Juro por Merlín que no sé la respuesta. —John dejó caer sus brazos hacia los costados de su cuerpo.

Sherlock era un genio sí, pero a duras penas a veces llegaba a tener conocimientos básicos de su mundo, no era inverosímil pensar que nunca hubiera pasado por su cabeza que al mantener relaciones con John podía llegar a ocurrir ese milagro¹.

Su mente desconectó por lapso de unos momentos, y estaba seguro de que el joven Sanador aun le seguía hablando, pero él simplemente no podía oírlo.

—Si está tranquilo… puede ver a su esposo, señor Watson. ¿Necesita tiempo? —El muchacho preguntó, viendo el semblante del hombre que no era más que un compañero suyo, aunque él fuese nuevo. No entendía bien porque había tantos Aurores cerca, pero por la reacción del señor Watson, seguramente aquel hombre no debía ser alguien común y corriente.

—¡No! No hace falta, iré a verlo. —John respondió de golpe, volviendo en sí… Vio a Greg aun a su lado, y sosteniendo parte de su túnica. Una pregunta en sus ojos celestes se hizo presente, y el Jefe de Aurores asintió lentamente.

—Le avisé apenas llegamos a San Mungo, John. —Comentó, dudoso de haber hecho algo que no debía.

—Bien, dile que me espere… que es importante que hable con él. ¡Haz que me espere Greg!

El hombre asintió, John pedía mucho… como si alguno de los dos pudiera ir en contra de los caprichos de sus respectivos Holmes. Pero si eso debía hacer, él lo haría. Permaneció allí a la espera del mayor de los Holmes, hombre ocupado, de gran poder y muy bien posicionado en el Ministerio de Magia, tanto que incluso como lo decía su hermano menor… él era el mismo Ministerio; pero lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso que su misma familia, sabía que vendría de inmediato, aunque tuviera que aparecerse allí por sus propios medios… preocupado en verdad por el estado de su hermano.

John entró a la sala, guiado por el Sanador… algo inútil, ya que él conocía a la perfección cada rincón de San Mungo.

La sala donde Sherlock descansaba era en exclusividad para él, al menos hasta que su magia estuviera a un nivel normal, según creyó entenderle al Sanador. El joven lo dejó solo en la puerta, y él dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo por el largo pasillo, y se acercó lentamente. Podía ver al detective, como siempre, con sus palmas juntas, apoyando su barbilla sobre las puntas de sus dedos, cómodamente recostado, si no fuera que sabía muy bien donde estaban, hubiera jurado que Sherlock no estaba más que 'tirado' en su sillón favorito en su departamento de la calle Baker.

Pero no, no estaban allí… y obviamente Sherlock no estaba bien, su rostro, pálido por naturaleza dejaba ver con una perfecta nitidez las huellas de las lágrimas que habían surcado sus mejillas, muy recientemente, según reconoció John. De seguro el detective las había acabado de limpiar, cuando escuchó al Sanador hablarle por última vez en el pasillo, frente a su puerta.

—Sherlock… —John le susurró muy suavemente, aunque sabia que no estaba perdido en su 'palacio mental', no quería sobresaltarlo. —Estoy aquí, Sher. —El rubio se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, para depositar un delicado beso sobre su frente, y ese simple toque bastó para que Sherlock abriera los ojos y se aferrara a su cuello, impidiéndole alejarse de su abrazo.

—Lo siento… —Murmuró contra el cuello de su esposo. —Lo siento mucho John, en verdad… no lo sabía. —Gimió, conteniendo una nueva oleada de lágrimas, escondido ahora en el pecho de John, tembloroso y asustado.

—Lo sé, amor… no te preocupes, lo sé. —John no dijo nada más que eso. Pocas veces utilizaban motes cariñosos, al detective no le gustaban y lo ponían de mal humor, pero en esa situación, John podía hacer uso de uno… para transmitirle seguridad, y así intentar calmarlo.

—Tienes razón… siempre tienes razón, John… Soy un 'idiota'… —La voz de Sherlock sonaba ahogada, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía por completo, de seguro sobrepasado por toda aquella situación.

—Solo tranquilízate Sherlock, ya todo está bien… tú estás bien, y el bebé lo estará, descansa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes. —John volvió a besar su cabeza, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, sin embargo no lo alejó de su pecho, no quería exponer su rostro lloroso, Sherlock no se lo perdonaría. Apuntó con su barita a la sien izquierda de su esposo y murmuró un simple hechizo que lo haría dormir un poco.

Acabó acomodando mejor el cuerpo delgado de Sherlock sobre la cama. Y no pudo evitar correr las cobijas. Allí estaba, tan claro y tan increíble, que se maldijo una y otra vez por dentro… ¿Cómo no se había percatado de esa redondez en su vientre? ¿Qué clase de Sanador era él?

Volvió a arroparlo, mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Deseaba, rogaba que la mente de Sherlock estuviera despejada en cuanto se despertase, o todo podía llegar a ser un verdadero desastre.

Depositó un último beso antes de salir de allí, necesitaba contarle a Sarah lo ocurrido y también explicar que no estaría disponible para atender pacientes, ya ni siquiera se sentía seguro de poder atender a nadie.

Era un mal Sanador.

Lestrade se sentó de manera incómoda en uno de los asientos del pasillo, ya había dado la orden a todos que volvieran al Ministerio, y a sólo dos de ellos les ordenó permanecer donde el asesino y agresor de Sherlock estaba bajo tratamiento. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de hechizo había utilizado el detective para lograr dejarlo en ese estado, pero tampoco se pondría a averiguarlo. Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que casi lo termina matando él mismo luego de ver el cuerpo inerte Sherlock en el suelo.

Su único pensamiento coherente en esos momentos era que tendría que darles muy malas noticias a dos hombres buenos… A su amigo, y a su amante.

—Sádico… ¡Explícame en estos momentos qué es lo gracioso de que mi hermano esté en San Mungo, Lestrade!

Como si su pensamiento no hubiera sido más que un poderoso hechizo invocador, el mayor de los Holmes se hizo presente frente a él. Su túnica totalmente abierta, y algo despeinado… su inseparable paraguas no estaba colgando de su mano, y eso si que era raro.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Escocia, tuve que tomar un Traslador hacia el Ministerio, y luego aparecer aquí… ¿Dónde está Sherlock? —Mycroft Holmes ciertamente no era un hombre que perdiera los estribos, pero Greg sabía que si se encontraba en esos momentos de aquella forma se debía pura y exclusivamente a su culpa. —¡Tu patronus dijo...

—Sí, lo sé Mycroft… pero afortunadamente no es así. Sherlock está bien, mejor de lo que pensaba. —El jefe de Aurores lo vio respirar pesadamente, y liberar el aire que había retenido, agitado además por el apremio en llegar al hospital le había causado.

El hombre aceptó esas palabras como ley, buscando rápidamente un asiento junto al Auror.

—Está bien. —Casi fue un gemido, una exhalación, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sus cuerpo se estiraba completamente hacia atrás, en una posición poco 'digna' para alguien como él.

—Lamento haberte asustado… realmente se vio muy mal desde yo estaba.

Mycroft encontró la mano de Gregory, aun con los ojos cerrados, y la presionó de manera delicada pero con energía, demostrándole que estaba bien. No era que estaba completamente desacostumbrado a ese tipo de sobresalto viniendo de su hermano, pero oír la noticia de que algo había ocurrido con Sherlock, en la voz de su propio novio… había sido demasiado para él.

Se recuperó rápidamente, enderezándose en su lugar, y volviendo a parecer más él mismo. Había dejado a personas muy importantes esperando por su presencia en Escocia, pero bien podía decir que había sido, sin equivocarse, un asunto de vida o muerte el que lo obligó a volver a Londres.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Mycroft. Sherlock se pondrá contento. —El sarcasmo en la voz siempre afable de John era algo que a ambos hombres les tomo por sorpresa en esos momentos. Aunque los dos sabían que aquel hombre era verdaderamente rudo cuando se lo proponía, y muy fuerte si se trataba de Sherlock. —¿Puedo hablar contigo?

John intentó sonreírle para que no se preocupara más de la cuenta, pero al fallar en su intento sólo logró que Mycroft buscara la mirada de Lestrade inmediatamente, como si Greg en verdad le hubiera mentido sobre el estado de su hermano.

—Está bien, él te lo dirá… debo irme. Vendré luego de salir del Ministerio. —Fue todo lo que el Auror dijo, dirigiéndose directamente a la salida del hospital.

Mycroft lo vió retirarse y automáticamente fijó sus ojos en el Sanador, en ese hombre que hacía años era el responsable de su hermano, su esposo y compañero. Su silencio comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede con Sherlock, John?

El rubio tomó aire, antes de devolverle la mirada al mayor de los Holmes. Necesitaba ayuda y mucha… sólo esperaba que el fuese capaz de poder brindársela.

—Nada grave, está durmiendo ahora… Pero no estoy seguro de cómo despertara luego, Mycroft. Es una situación delicada. —John vio al hombre frente a él erguirse, lo más recto que su espalda le permitió, esperando la noticia por venir. —Sherlock… esta encinta.

John se asustó, enojándose terriblemente cuando al parecer una ligera sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en los labios del mayor de los Holmes, pero pronto, esos mismos labios se tensaron en una mueca de contrariedad absoluta. Mycroft había llegado a la misma conclusión que él… eso era malo, muy malo en realidad.

—Temo que sea demasiado para él, Mycroft… Dudo que su cerebro lo asimile del todo.

Los ojos del Sanador le dijeron más que sus palabras; estaba tan asustado… que pedía a gritos por su ayuda, aun si elevar su voz de manera física.

—Lo siento John, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer yo en una situación así? Siendo que tú has sido el único capaz de tener alguna injerencia sobre mi hermano desde que ambos se conocen.

—Tú eres su hermano, el segundo hombre más inteligente que conozco después de Sherlock… algo se te puede ocurrir.

Mycroft negó suavemente, no podía hacerse una idea de cómo su pequeño hermano reaccionaria ante la idea de estar 'embarazado', algo que jamás se le había cruzado a él por la cabeza desde que había visto a ambos hombres jurándose fidelidad; siempre pensó que la idea más acertada para eso era que fuera John quien… El Sanador sí parecía tener una actitud más maternal, a pesar de que las apariencia engañaban a primera vista, viniendo de él.

—No, lamento decepcionarte mi querido John, no hay nada que pueda decirte… Sherlock es como estar tratando con una poción muy peligrosa… Si la remueves mucho se arruina, y se no la remueves… corres el riesgo de que explote.

Bien, debía de aceptar que Mycroft le había dado una imagen mental muy apropiada… pero pensar en Sherlock dentro de un caldero sobre el fuego… no, eso no le serviría para nada.

—¿Qué hago entonces?

—Lo que has hecho desde que lo conoces… tenerle paciencia. ¿Quieres que este con él, mientras te ocupas de tus cosas? —Mycroft sonrió, ahora que sabía que el 'problema', no era en realidad un problema, se sentía más relajado. Así que notó muy bien la pregunta en los ojos de John, o más bien en sus cejas curvadas. —Puedo ver que el asunto te agarró en medio del trabajo, de seguro a alguien tendrás que decirle que no estarás para atender pacientes… buscarás las cosas de Sherlock, obviamente. No tengo nada que hacer en estos momentos.

John asintió, en verdad no era del todo seguro que Mycroft cuidara del detective, sería más perjudicial que se despertara y lo viera a su lado, que si viera completamente solo en la habitación.

—Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras… —Aceptó con una sonrisa. Preferiría que al menos Mycroft estuviera con él, después de todo, no tardaría mucho en volver. —Sólo no lo alteres más. Por favor.

Mycroft sonrió, girándose frente al Sanador, su cuñado, dándole la espalda para volver por donde John había venido. Había ciertas cosas que incuso él no podía hacer, menos aun si Sherlock estaba a su lado, por suerte no le había pedido que se lo prometiera… aunque incluso no hubiera podido cumplir con ello ni haciendo un 'Juramente inquebrantable'. Le encantaba, no tan secretamente, sacar a Sherlock de su relativa tranquilidad.

John asintió, tan sólo viendo la espalda del mayor de los Holmes alejándose por el largo pasillo. De allí salió a buscar a Sarah… ella era su jefa inmediata, así que era con la que tenía que hablar primero.

La mujer lo recibió con urgencia cuando llamó a su despacho, y pudo notar que su preocupación por el estado de su esposo era real, genuina. Luego John pasó a disculparse por haberla dejado con sus pacientes ese día, antes de comentarle el estado general de Sherlock.

—Entiendo John, si bien no es un caso grave, sigue siendo delicado… tomate unos días y asegúrate de que ambos estén bien. Me refiero a Sherlock y al bebé. —Acabó la mujer con una sonrisa, que John retribuyó con agrado.

Sabía que a Sherlock Sarah no le agradaba; después de todo ellos habían intentado algo, antes de que se diera cuenta de que ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía por su compañero y amigo… Además, Sherlock era lo mas posesivo y celoso que había conocido en su vida. Pero en verdad que John agradecía la amistad que lo ofrecía aquella joven mujer.

Encontró al Sanador que había atendido a su esposo antes de disponerse a volver con Mycroft, rezó para que aun Sherlock no se hubiera despertado; el joven graduado se mostró molesto cuando John le pidió seguir haciéndose cargo de él, sabía que quizás creía que lo estaba tomando por alguien demasiado inexperto.

—Créeme, te fue fácil con él porque no tenia energías para contradecirte, además creo que ha sido más el susto que otra cosa… No será lo mismo cuando niveles su flujo de magia. Solo estoy aligerándote la carga.

La explicación de John no pareció agradar de todas formas al chico, pero Sarah, que estaba detrás del rubio asintió de manera elocuente a las palabras del Sanador mayor. Bufó sin intenciones de ocultar su mal humor, y pasó su historia médica al rubio, al igual de los viales con las pociones que necesitaría tomar para recuperarse del todo, y ayudar a su bebé con el crecimiento.

—Bueno, usted lo sabrá mejor que yo… debe comer adecuadamente si quiere recuperarse, está muy bajo de peso, eso no es nada bueno en un hombre con su condición.

John se limitó a asentir, ya con todas las cosas en sus manos, le sonrió de vuelta al joven Sanador, y a Sarah respectivamente antes de ponerse en marcha, hacia donde su cuñado lo esperaba.

"Créeme, lo haré comer aunque tenga que usar la maldición _Imperius_ para ello", John pensó mentalmente, pero ya no sonreía. Era mejor que Sherlock no se atreviera a desobedecerlo, porque estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para que su salud estuviera como nunca antes.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de su esposo, Mycroft estaba sentado muy cerca de su cama, leyendo un libro enorme, pero sus cejas estaban fruncidas y no parecía cómodo allí. El hombre del Ministerio levantó sus ojos y dejo escapar un ligero bufido.

—Está despierto… pero me ignora, para variar un poco el tema. —Anunció, levantándose y dejando en la silla el grueso volumen. —Estaré fuera, John… Hermano. —Mycroft habló, pero Sherlock no se molestó en verlo siquiera, este apretó sus labios disgustado; podía pelear con él de manera intelectual una y otra vez, ambos eran incansables en eso… pero no estaba acostumbrado a que simplemente lo ignorara.

—Está bien. ¿Esperaras a Lestrade? —John preguntó, mas por delicadeza que por real curiosidad, su cuñado asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Suspiró con cansancio cuando por fin se acercó a la cama. Era verdad, Sherlock no estaba más bajo los efectos del hechizo que le había lanzado, y aunque había sido muy leve, no pensó que acabaría tan pronto su efecto.

—¿Cómo estas, Sherlock?... —Preguntó, no muy seguro de que decir para llamar su atención. —¿Te sientes mejor luego de descansar un poco?

Se sintió perdido cuando los ojos grises lo fijaron en un segundo, y decidió callarse y sentarse a su lado sin más. Mycroft tenía razón, lo único que podía hacer por Sherlock en esos momentos era darle espacio y tenerle paciencia, mucha paciencia.

—No creas que no entiendo lo que me está pasando… soy el primero en saber lo que le ocurre a mi cuerpo, John.

El Sanador lo miró tan fijo como el detective a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior sólo por no contradecirlo en esos momentos.

—Eso resuelve mucho Sherlock, en verdad lo hace…

—¡No, no lo hace! ¿En verdad crees que puedo llegar a ser padre, yo?... ¡Por Merlín, John! —Sherlock gruñó y bufó, rompiendo su contacto visual, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas. —Yo no puedo hacer esto, John. —Acabó por sentenciar, viendo directamente al techo, sin valor para ver los celestes ojos de su esposo y compañero.

"Es obvio" pensó John, para sí. Más obvio de lo que hubiera querido reconocer, después de todo había forzado mucho su suerte cuando consiguió que el detective lo siguiera hacia el altar. Siendo ellos una de las primeras parejas homosexuales en contraer nupcias luego de instaurado el nuevo régimen en el Ministerio, claro luego de que el Héroe de Guerra y Salvador del Mundo Mágico fuese el primero, al casarse con el Heredero Malfoy.

Había ya obtenido todo lo máximo de Sherlock, alguna vez incluso le había dicho en voz alta que 'sentía algo muy fuerte por él', quizás… ya no podía aspirar a más por parte del detective.

—Lo entiendo Sherlock, créeme que lo hago. —Sintió que su voz fallaba a último momento, y un nudo se le hacía en el estomago. —Pero no sé qué esperas que te diga… es más que obvio que el bebé ya está con nosotros… —Calló de golpe, sin pensar en las posibilidades que había barajado la mente de Sherlock luego de despertar… no quería imaginarse si se estaba refiriendo a una posibilidad tan horrible.

—¿Te sentirías muy decepcionado si dijera que si?

Lo había leído, tan fácil y tan simple como siempre, expuesta a flor de piel cada una de su sensaciones, cada uno de sus sentimientos y pensamientos…

—¿Decepcionado? No, Sherlock… decir que me siento decepcionado, no sería una palabra que se ajuste al caso.

Permanecieron en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ambos pensando en que hacer, la situación o se presentaba fácil para ninguno de ellos… John creía que siempre le podía cumplir cada una de sus extravagancias, pero esta no era una de ellas… había una vida en juego, y era una tan pequeña y tan vulnerable que de otro modo no podría sobrevivir.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales: **Bien, hasta aquí el primer capi del fic… quizás todo el contexto no sea más que una escusa para poder ver a Sherlock embarazado, con panza y todas esas cosas.

Pobre de John, como si no fuera bastante insoportable el detective por si solo… bueno, sé que este final no es lo más lindo del mundo, pero ya lo venia estirando mucho como para terminar la discusión completa de ellos dos.

Solo espero que me digan que les parece hasta aquí…

Besos.


End file.
